vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sacrifice (event)
The Sacrifice Ritual was a spell that was attempted numerous times to lift the Hybrid Curse, which was meant to suppress the werewolf aspect on the first Hybrid. The event was planned and orchestrated by the cursed, Niklaus Mikaelson. The goal of the sacrifice was to break the curse that was put on him over a thousand years ago by his mother Esther to keep his werewolf side dormant. In order to break the curse as soon as possible, he made up rumors about various curses in various cultures involving vampires and werewolves, including the Aztec etchings about the Sun and Moon Curse, all of which needed the moonstone and a Petrova doppelgänger. His hope was that once the moonstone and doppelgänger were found, he would hear about it, and could take the ingredients by force to finally break the curse. The sacrifice took place at Steven's Quarry in Mystic Falls, the doppelgänger's birthplace during the full moon, so his witch could channel the power to complete the spell. He first sacrificed the werewolf Jules; then the vampire Jenna Sommers, who was turned into a vampire especially for the sacrifice; and then finally he killed Elena Gilbert, the third Petrova doppelgänger, by draining her of blood to the point of her death. The curse was finally broken immediately after and Klaus transitioned into a werewolf for the first time since triggering his werewolf gene 1,009 years ago. By breaking the curse Klaus gained new abilities, including transforming into a werewolf at will, being able to cure a werewolf bite with his blood, and the ability to create more Hybrids like himself, but only with the blood of the Petrova doppelgänger, which Klaus discovered in The Reckoning. Requirements Doppelgänger ]] * Katerina Petrova: Katerina was the second Petrova doppelgänger, and was meant to be in Klaus' first attempt at breaking the curse in 1492. However, upon learning what Klaus had planned for her, she fled with the help of a friend Trevor, who was in love with her, and took the moonstone with her. She was told by Trevor to run east to a cottage where Katerina met Rose, who invited her in before realizing what Katerina was up to. She insisted on taking her back to Klaus when night fell; Katerina tricked Rose into feeding her her blood after stabbing herself in the stomach. When Rose left the room to argue with Trevor about what to do, Katerina hung herself with a length of rope and transitioned to a vampire, making her blood useless for the sacrifice. Katerina completed the transition by feeding on the human who owned the house, lifting Rose and Trevor's protection in the house. The three ran for over 500 years to allude capture by Klaus, until Katherine learned of the third Petrova doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert. She then planned to leverage Elena's life for her freedom, which ultimately failed. She was going to be the vampire for the ritual, but chose Jenna in her place. ]] * Elena Gilbert: Elena is a eighteen year old high school student who currently lives in Mystic Falls. She was dating and in love with Stefan Salvatore, a vampire and she is confused to learn she looks exactly like his ex, Katherine Pierce. After Elena slowly finds out more and more about Stefan's past, including his ex Katherine and their eerie resemblance, she becomes more interested in the supernatural world, not knowing she has always had a terrifying connection to it. She later learned from Rose, who also tried to (successfully) leverage Elena's life for her freedom, that she was a Petrova Doppelgänger and the key to breaking Klaus' curse. When Klaus finally arrived in Mystic Falls, he began to stir up trouble to ensure Elena wouldn't run if she wanted her loved ones to remain safe; ultimately Elena is the opposite of Katherine, and would die if it meant her friends and family remained unharmed. On the night of the full moon, Klaus had Greta take Elena to the quarry in order to begin the sacrifice ritual. The final act of the sacrifice was to feed on the doppelgänger to her death. Klaus followed through with the sacrifice and fed on Elena's blood until she died and successfully broke his curse. However, Elena's best friend Bonnie Bennett, who was a witch, cast a spell that tied Elena's soul to Elena's biological father, John Gilbert, which revived Elena by giving her her father's life force and kept her from turning into a vampire due to the vampire blood in her system; John went through with it willingly, even though the result of resurrecting Elena was his death. Werewolf ]] * Tyler Lockwood: Tyler was originally meant to be the werewolf sacrifice. However, Tyler had been out of town with Jules for months. In order to lure Tyler back, a witch compelled Carol Lockwood, his mother, to call him and tell him she was in the hospital from a fall. When she finished the phone call, the scene panned up to Maddox, Klaus' witch, who used his telekinetic powers to throw Carol down the stairs. Tyler finally returned to Mystic Falls and met up with his mother. As he was leaving the hospital car park, he ran into Caroline Forbes, who he had kissed just before leaving. After greeting each other, Caroline suddenly gets terrible headache, which eventually happens to Tyler as well. It's revealed that Maddox and Greta Martin knocked them out in order to kidnap them and chain them up until the sacrifice that night. However, Damon, who was trying to make good after forcing Elena to drink his blood, rescued Tyler and Caroline in hopes of postponing the sacrifice. It was also revealed that Tyler was one of the reasons Katherine returned to Mystic Falls as Klaus needed a werewolf and since Mason was dead, she compelled Matt to make Tyler angry enough so that he'll kill someone and activate his curse. He got help from Damon to escape, and he wasn't use for the sacrifice. ]] * Jules: Jules was the replacement for Tyler Lockwood. She knew Tyler's uncle, Mason Lockwood. Since Damon saved Tyler, Maddox or Greta set out to find Jules and eventually incapacitated her long enough to bring her to the quarry in order to sacrifice her , as she was the only other werewolf they knew of that was nearby. Once there, she woke up to find Klaus, Greta, Elena and Jenna Sommers all divided by rings of fire. Unfortunately, the werewolf was the first part of the sacrifice, meaning Jules was the first to die. She attacked Klaus once the spell that slowed her transformation to werewolf, but Klaus easily disabled her and tore her heart from her chest. Vampire ]] * Caroline Forbes: Caroline was originally a self absorbed mortal girl, however in a turn of events, she became a vampire. She was originally going to be used as the vampire part of the curse. When she was visiting Carol Lockwood in the hospital, she met up with her friend Tyler Lockwood. After a brief chat, she suddenly started getting an intense headache, which turned out to be Maddox, a witch, giving her an aneurysm. She was incapacitated and was chained up and in order to prevent her from fleeing, as well as injected with vervain to weaken her. However, she was eventually saved by Damon and together with Tyler, they fled. However that meant another vampire had to take her place, and unfortunately it was Elena's guardian and aunt, Jenna Sommers. ]] * Jenna Sommers: Jenna was originally Elena's human aunt who had just recently learned about the existence of vampires and other supernatural beings. However when Caroline escaped, Klaus had to find another vampire, as soon as possible. He compelled Katherine to pretend to be Elena to lure Jenna out of the house and he fed Jenna his blood and then killed her, thus turning her into a vampire. He then took her to the quarry where Elena found her. Jenna was at first confused at what happened to her until Elena explained it to her and Jenna realized she needed to drink human blood to complete her transformation or she would die. Greta cut herself and placed her arm in front of Jenna. Elena begged Jenna not to drink the blood so she wouldn't have to be used as a sacrifice. However, the urge for blood was too strong and she then fed on Greta for a couple of seconds, before looking back at Elena, her facial veins appearing like that of a vampire. Elena and Jenna talked for a while before it was time for Jenna to get sacrificed, knowing it was most likely their final moments together. Elena told Jenna to run at the first chance she got, though instead of running, she instead attacked Greta, feeding on her in attempt to kill her since the sacrifice couldn't be performed without a witch. However, she was stabbed in the side and thrown to the ground by Klaus. Elena tearfully told Jenna to turn her emotions off so she wouldn't be afraid but Jenna chose to feel the last seconds of her life before Klaus staked her, devastating Elena and the rest of her friends. Witch ]] * Greta Martin: Greta was the daughter of Jonas Martin and the sister to Luka Martin. Sometime, she was "kidnapped" by Klaus in order to help him break a curse put on him centuries ago. It is possible that she was more powerful then her brother and father, or else Klaus would have picked one of them. Luka and Jonas worked with Elijah Mikaelson in hopes of getting her back, but it is revealed before the sacrifice begins that she was working for Klaus willingly. She teams up with a male witch named Maddox and captures Caroline, Tyler, and later Jules. She then successfully releases the spell within the moonstone and along with the sacrifices of Elena, Jules and Jenna, broke Klaus' curse. However, Bonnie arrives and attacks Klaus fiercely, which distracted Greta, allowing Damon to come up behind her and snap her neck, killing her instantly. There was presumably another witch Klaus was planning to use in 1491 though it is unknown who it was and they obviously did not get to perform the spell due to Katherine's escape and transformation into vampire. Greta spoke of her allegiance to Klaus, as well of her support of his "new order". She got killed after the spell. Items ]] * Moonstone: The moonstone is a very vital piece in the curse on Klaus, as it was what was binding the curse. It was a translucent, milky-colored, flat ovoid gemstone and was about the size of a hockey puck, or a bar of soap. Katherine originally stole it from Klaus in 1492, however she gave it to George Lockwood in 1864 in Mystic Falls in exchange for him faking her death and assuring her freedom from death like the other town vampires. The stone was then passed down through the Lockwood family and it ended up in the hands of Tyler Lockwood, however he gave it to his uncle, Mason, who had been looking for it for Katherine. After eventually finding the stone hidden in Damon's bathroom, Katherine steals it from them and ultimately gives it to Klaus for the ritual, although it wasn't her intention. Greta Martin channels the power of the full moon that releases the spell within the stone and the stone is destroyed by fire and the blood sacrifices, breaking Klaus' curse. ]] * Cauldron: is an object used for witches spells and curses. One of them was used during the sacrifice to put the blood from the hearts of the werewolf and the vampire. Others In addition to the ingredients and the requirements, according to Klaus, the sacrifice needs to take place at the birth place of the doppelgänger during a full moon. Crashed by Stefan Salvatore Stefan, hellbent on getting Elena out of harms way, appeared at the ritual and tried to get Klaus to exchange Jenna for Stefan so he could die and she would live. Klaus refused to take the offer tough and rammed a piece of wood into Stefan's back paralyzing him. Stefan later stayed at the ritual to see Elijah killing Klaus Bonnie Bennett As Klaus finished the ritual Bonnie appeared and using Klaus' vulnerability due to his transformation to weaken him severely so he could be properly killed by his brother. Elijah Mikaelson Following Bonnie's spell Elijah showed up to punish Klaus for sinking the coffins of their family in the pacific and therefore making it impossible to ever resurrect them. Elijah rammed his hand into Klaus's chest in order to rip his heart out, but Klaus had an ace up his sleeve: he never sunk the coffins. Upon learning this, Elijah's whole motivation to kill his brother was gone since there was now a chance to resurrect their siblings. Elijah then grabbed his younger brother, and brought him to safety. Damon Salvatore Following Elijah's arrival, Damon also appeared in order to obtain Elena's dead body. He also killed Greta Martin before the latter could stop their plan to kill Klaus. See also Category:Events Category:Season 2 Events Category:Featured Articles Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural Category:Rituals